Dead Housewife of the Moon
by Sun-Drop-Candy
Summary: Mizuki Sora was sworn into being a housewife after being told that Sora women were to not be ninjas. She lived her life as a housewife for a year. Then the night came. She leaves her village and ends up in Leaf. What will happen now for Mizuki?
1. Swearing

_**Date**_ : June 09, 2009

_**Summary**_ : Mizuki Sora was sworn into being a housewife after being told that Sora women were to not be ninjas. She lived a peaceful year as a housewife for her clan until a dreadful night awakened her from it. Leaving her village, Mizuki finds herself going through someone else's life, not her own. Will Mizuki's life go in the direction she wishes to take or will it stab her in the back?

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not OWN anything. My parents buy it for me. But seriously, i do not own Naruto, only my lovely character Mizuki and her clan.

* * *

**Chapter 0/Swearing**

_There was a Sora clan meeting being held near the waters that surrounded the hidden village of the Mist. A young girl of eleven stood in the middle of the circled family. Their subject that night? Mizuki Sora. As the moon's light held its presence on the girl, so did all of her family member's white eyes. Cold and distant as was the night, Mizuki got up the courage to ask what the meaning of the meeting was._

"_Mother, why is there a meeting? It's not even a full moon yet." Mizuki's unusual black eyes carried themselves toward the crescent moon. All of the Sora clan's meetings were held on a full moon. So it was only right of Mizuki to ask why the meeting was held then. _

_However, her thoughts were overtaken by the idea of all the mishaps in her life happening during a crescent moon. It all started after her own family cursed her on such a night as then. Her forehead shone gallantly as Mizuki's black bangs side swept away from her crescent moon scar. It was the mark that cursed her life every crescent moon._

"_It's about you becoming a ninja, Mizuki. That is a man's job, not a woman's. So, I disapprove of you going to the academy any further. However, you won't listen to my thoughtful words so I decided to bring the whole clan into it. Now, with my aunts and uncles and sisters and brothers, I fear that your dream of becoming a great ninja is not in your fate's hands." Her mother smiled, sweetly yet snidely. _

_The only reason for her mother to disprove of Mizuki's dream is only for her selfish needs. See, her mother couldn't keep up with the day's cleaning and cooking anymore. She was getting old and knew it. For the days to go by without a fight with her husband, Mizuki's mother knew she would have to get someone to help her. The only other female in the family that she knew she could get to help around the house would be Mizuki. However, Mizuki wasn't so happy about this. Being a ninja was more important to her than woman's work. And her mother found it to be rather rude and disrespectful. So she got the other Sora clans members into the argument. Mizuki's mother knew she would win this battle against her own daughter._

"_But mother! I dream to be a ninja! Not some stupid house wife who does nothing all day but clean and cook! I want adventure!" Mizuki pleaded with her family. Mizuki knew that if they all were on her mother's side, then she would have to be a housewife for the rest of her life. Once you were sworn something under the moon in the Sora Clan, you could not go back on your word unless the rest of the clan was to die. Mizuki did not want that._

"_I say! The girl is about to cry if she does not get to live her dream. Yumi, why must your way always be the right one? Can't Mizuki be a ninja and help you out?" Mizuki's aunt, Mezuo exclaimed after witnessing the tears stream out of Mizuki's black eyes. Mezuo disliked her sister's morals and would do anything for her niece. Mizuki was the only reason Mezuo had not left the clan in the first place. To leave such a vulnerable child in the hands of violence was against Mezuo's beliefs. _

"_Mezuo, you went against our clan's rules when you were younger and look how you turned out. I do NOT want my child to be like you in any way possible! So stay out of this!" Mizuki's mother, now known as Yumi yelled out in anger. She hated Mezuo more than anyone. _

"_Mother, Aunt! Please! I just… I just want to be a ninja. Can't I have my childhood dream come true?" The tears came down like the moon's rays. Mizuki hated to see her mother and aunt fight even if one was on her side. It saddened her that they could not get along. That night was not a good night for them to fight. Mizuki's dreams were about to be ripped from her. She felt like screaming and running away from the chaos. Yet at the state she was in, she could not. She would have to deal for now._

"_Mizuki, Mezuo, Yumi… Be quiet for a moment." A rough voice whispered out. Silence overcame the circle and the sky. An old man with a long white beard frowned towards Mizuki. She gulped and hoped her grandfather was in her favor. "You're weak, Mizuki. You shall not be a ninja, but a housewife and that is that. Swear, now." Mizuki sobbed hard at what she heard._

"_I-I-I-I SW-SWEAR!" _

_The night was filled with crying, screaming and the moon's mournful song._

_

* * *

_**and there is the prologue.**

**You might have some questions to what is happening but it's only to specify the life Mizuki had to live until the...uh, event. So no need to worry. Just understand the main point: Mizuki is sworn to be a housewife. hah.**

**Thanks for reading, really! And whatever you feel like doing, such as Reviewing *whistles* it shall make my day ;P**

**But i dont expect that to come until a bit later XD so no worries if you dont.... GAH, I JUST NEED TO YELL THIS. REVIEW.**

**there, all better now. :)**

.::Sun-Drop-Candy::.


	2. Starting Out in Mist

_**Date**_ : June 10, 2009

_**Disclaimer**_ : If I owned Naruto, he would eat peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches all day, instead of ramen. Yup, that's what I would do. Glad I dont?

_**Author Note**_ : I noticed that the prologue was pretty short. So I decided to add this bit to help start this out better. Might be a little bit confusing but I hope not. Also, lol, if you are any like me and like to skim through big paragraphs, I beg of you, dont! there are some important stuff in those big HUGE paragraphs! trust me! ^_^ Enjoyyyy!

_**Warning**_ : This chapter has a bit more cursing than what I had hoped for. But I would have a dirty mouth if what happened to Mizuki happened to me!

_**

* * *

Chapter 1/Starting Out in Mist  
**_

My fingers grasped the sponge, roughly. I robotically dropped the sponge in the water, pulled it out and scrubbed the floor like I had for a year now. Every now and then when I was alone and cleaning, my mind would go back to that horrible night. The very night that killed my dream. I even admit that sometimes I cry at night when I think too hard on what could've been.

If I had known my clan didn't want the women to be ninjas, then I wouldn't have shown any interest in it. That night when I decided to sleep outside under the moon and its many twinkling children, my grandmother told me of the history behind the Sora ninja. She explained to me of the kekkei genkai that I carried in my blood.

"_Grandma, mother says that women aren't supposed to be ninjas. Why?" A seven year old Mizuki asked, innocently. Her wrinkled white-haired grandmother sighed and looked at her grandchild with pity. She began to explain a long story to be told. _

"_Sora women had once been ninjas, Mizuki. They were wonderful ninjas, at that. I was one, if you can believe it. But it was one Sora woman who caused the rule of us to not become so. She was out on her final mission. The moon gratefully gave her powers to fight off the demons chasing her and her teammates. Of course, she stayed back to fight them off and told her teammates to run. They did so, happy to get away from the darkness. The moon watched all this take place. Our dear mother of light was pleased with how her child had taken over the situation. Now, the Sora woman did not make it but the moon vowed as she watched her die. That she would grant all of the Sora women a life of relaxed normal days. And that is why we are to not be ninjas. The moon wishes us to be safe. She does not want to see another Sora woman die by the hands of evil." Mizuki's grandmother seemed a bit stiff while relaying the story to Mizuki but the child had not taken notice. She looked at her grandmother with eyes of pleading._

"_Grandma, do I have to be a housewife?"_

"_Of course, not. Whatever you want to be is fine by the moon. However, it shall be a long journey for you to face alone. Not all of the Sora will agree with your dream. But Mizuki, promise me that you will be a ninja. Promise me by the moon." Her grandmother waited as Mizuki looked out towards the very moon that brought life into her. She smiled slightly._

"_I promise to the moon, grandma."_

That promise had kept me going for all these years. My grandmother had died years ago. However, I still remember that soft night. My grandmother taught me many things about a ninja. She even taught me the Sora kekkei genkai. I loved my grandmother. She was my teacher and my family.

"Yo, Mizuki! Where's my clean ninja clothes, Baka!?" A loud, obnoxious voice echoed down the hall. I sighed as I dropped the sponge into the bucket. I picked up the bucket and carried it to the kitchen and laid it on the sink. Then I traveled to the laundry room and grabbed his ninja clothing. Finally, I found myself in my twin brother, Teruo's room. He was packing again.

"Another mission, Teruo?" I weakly asked as I threw his clean clothes at his back. He turned quickly and grabbed them with a grin. As he turned back, I walked towards the suitcase and noticed all the weapons.

"That answer the question? Oh, by the way, Mizuki, I have to leave like pronto. Can you go to Jomei's house and pick up my sword I left there? I was in a hurry and left it there." He continued to pack. I sighed lengthy.

"Sure, Teruo. Where are you going this time, anyways?" My curious mind always got the best of me. I knew I would be depressed that I couldn't visit that country yet I asked. I was a Baka like my brother called me.

"Hidden Village in the Leafs. Going to go watch the chuunin exams unfold. Wish you could come." He glanced sideways at my sad face. Teruo sighed and patted my head, affectionately. "Mizuki, it'll be fine to be a housewife. At least all you have to worry about is getting cut while chopping the carrots. It's better if I become the ninja in the family and not you. I love ya, dear sis." He kissed my forehead and I blushed. Then I chuckled.

"Yeah, all the adventure I get in a day is the mystery behind what's the smell in bathroom. That's like what I wake up every morning just to find out. Oh, what a life I live!" I grinned as Teruo chuckled. He closed his small suitcase and began to walk out of his room with it at hand. I followed suit.

"Don't forget to get that sword, Mizuki." Replied Teruo. I nodded and hugged him. He did the same back as he walked out of the door. "Tell mom I said bye and that I'll be back soon. Aye, Mizuki, don't get into trouble, ya hear?"

I laughed and stated "What trouble could I get into in the kitchen? I love you, Teruo. Have fun." He smiled and turned to leave. My fake smile left my lips as I watched him walk away. I loved my brother but I hated him for what he achieved. He could be a ninja whereas I had to work in the kitchen. I hated that part about his life. I was jealous.

_**....::::.....**_

I was on my way from Jomei's house with the sword at hand when I noticed the crescent moon. My hand shot up to my necklace and I gave it a squeeze. I silently prayed that I would get home safe without anyone or anything stopping me. I feared the crescent moon the most. The curse I had been given since that day I received the scar. Crescent moon nights were always the nights of nightmares. I hated them the most.

As I made my way to the Sora clan house, I noticed that silence swallowed around the house, fully. Usually during this time, my grandfather would be softly playing his flute towards the moon. It was a long song he played every night but it helped me reach a peaceful slumber. I looked forward every night for that song.

The moon shone dimly through the rain clouds. It had yet to rain but I could smell the scent coming. I opened the door in hopes to find my mother sitting on the chair in the kitchen, calmly reading a recipe book. I saw no such thing.

"Mother? Father? Grandpa?" I questioned as I walked around the kitchen and living room. No sign of them anywhere. So I walked silently to my mother's room, wondering if she went to sleep early. I peered into the room and saw my hell being handed to me.

Teruo stood in the middle of the room with a shuriken in his blood-soaked hand. My black eyes widened in shock and fear. My mother's body laid on the floor, lifeless. My father's body was next to her, looking like he was decapitated more than my mother was. Teruo held a look of murder as he turned towards the door that I was hiding behind. The sword I had kept in my hands dropped with a loud bang. I screamed.

I don't know why I screamed. It seemed natural. I know I should've just stayed quiet and silently ran out of the house without looking back, away from my twin brother. But I screamed. It was long, loud and shrilled. I couldn't swallow any of it back. Teruo stared at me before murmuring, "The least you could do is shut up."

My scream stopped as I gaped at his rudeness. "TERUO, YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!" My black eyes were wide with tears and fear. Teruo shrugged and his white eyes seemed to smile in the moonlight.

"They weren't the only ones I killed." His smirk played at his pale pink, now slightly covered in my parent's blood, lips. I felt my fist clench as I roared out in anger.

"I HATE YOU!"

Those hateful words escaped my venomous lips without a moment's notice. Teruo gaped at my sudden outburst. A shadow fell over my coal-black eyes that seemingly held no emotion in them except for the icy fire of hatred. I began to bite my lip, holding in all my anger I had left after my scream and outburst. Then I began to explain to him why I hated him so deeply as if he couldn't guess why.

"Why did you do that, Teruo!? YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS. They didn't do anything to you, idiot! They were weak and you knew it! Was that why you killed them?! Because they were weaker than you?! TERUO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I HATE YOU, BASTARD. I HATE YOU! MOM! DAD! GRANDPA! THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, TERUO! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?! HAPPY?! STRONGER?! IS THIS HOW YOU WANTED IT TO BE?!"I growled and screamed and cried and yelled and hissed. Finally, my knees knocked to the ground and I roared through the night in anger. However, tears brimmed over my eye lids and I soon stopped my screaming attack, long enough to see Teruo's face.

He was red, laughing. I could see the tears fall from his face, not out of regret but happiness. His sickening grin grew and grew until he noticed my screaming had stopped. It turned into a lop-sided smile. He began to explain his side of the story.

"Ah, Mizuki, you do not understand me at all. It wasn't out of getting stronger that I did this. No. It was more like I wanted to get rid of my own weaknesses. I've planned this night for a while now. Can you believe that I've never killed a person before in my life until now? Hah, I regret not doing so until now. Mizuki, do you see it yet? Do you know why I wanted to do this?" I shook my head in horror. "It was because I HATED our parents. I HATED our grandfather. But it's not just our parents and grandfather I hate. It's also you, Mizuki. They loved you more. You were the perfect fucking child. Even though you didn't want to be a housewife, you did it PERFECTLY. Making them the damn proudest parents ever. And what was I? A blister on their finger. I went on these stupid missions for them to be proud. But they despised and ignored me. And so did you. You followed in their fucking steps. I was the one who always talked to YOU, not the other way around. Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore. I came up with this lovely plan and here we are now." Then his maddening smile stretched across his face. "I'm sorry, Mizuki. But I have to do this."

Teruo came at me while every thing he had said finally clicked in my mind. He hated me. My life suddenly became clear. All those times when I thought he was helping me or all those times when I thought he meant what he had said to me were lies. My stomach hunched over as Teruo's fist came into contact with it. Blood splattered all over the ground, Teruo's fist and my mouth.I tried to reach out for the sword which glimmed at me, waiting for me to grab it and to stab Teruo with it. Before I could touch it, Teruo kicked me away from the sword. Then I gave up. Kicking and screaming wasn't going to save me from this chuunin. So I just let him do what he wanted to do. I wasn't strong enough to fight back. So what was the point in trying? Now that my family was dead and I finally knew the truth, there was nothing to keep me going in this life anyways. His final blow to me caused my head to snap up quickly. Then I fell to the ground, limply. I couldn't move but I wasn't dead yet. Teruo didn't know that and assumed I was dead.

He softly slid his Mist headband off and smiled down at me. He bent down next to me and his fingers moved around my head, pushing my black hair out of my black eyes. I felt the cold ribbon touch my scar as Teruo tied it from the back of my head. Teruo laid my head back down on the hard wood floor. He stood up and grinned.

"Aye, Mizuki, look. You're a ninja now!" He laughed, wholeheartedly. "So, this is what it's like… to be invincible. I feel… powerful." He flexed his hands and muscles. "Goodbye, old life. Hello the sweet taste of blood and strength." He licked his lips, allowing the blood of the Sora into his body and began to walk out of the door without looking back.

I laid there for a while, waiting for the heavens to take me. No tears came. I was silent. My black eyes blurred in and out of focus. Finally, blackness over came me and I felt peaceful. "So, I'm dead." I whispered, softly.

"Yeah, right." A rough voice sarcastically stated. But I was already gone.

* * *

Okay, end of chapter 2. pretty sucky. Yes, I pretty much know that I can't write. Oh well. I'll just give you guys my imagination! :) with rainbows and unicorns! yeah, that'd be the greatest thing in the word.

sorry, thanks for reading! :D

_**.::Sun-Drop-Candy::.**_


	3. Escaping

_**Date **_: June 17, 2009

_**Author's Note**_ : So, I got a review from **CHAI-SAMA**. Thank you! :) Your review really did make my day. *has a memory of her skipping off the computer with a smile* Also, yes, I know it was a bit rushed when I killed her family. I just didn't want to linger too long there. And when I imagine Mizuki's life before that day, all i see is a bunch of chopped carrots and household items XD So, er... _ i admit I need to work on my plot developement. teehee.

_**Warning**_ : Also a little rushed. But it was hard to keep it not so rushed when it was bound to happen either way _

_**Disclaimer**_ : I had '_Credit for the series, Naruto_' on my Christmas list.... Instead I got the **Twilight** series. Guess that means I don't own. Except for the Sora Clan :D but then again...someone else could've thought of the same idea. O_O either way, i seem to be out of luck :'(

* * *

**Chapter 2/ Escaping**

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a crisp white bed that smelt horribly like the hospital. My black eyes scanned the room in hopes that I was in purgatory and not at the hospital. To my luck, a man with black glasses walked in. He held a shot in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Ah, Sora Mizuki, you're awake, finally. How do you feel?"

"Well, when I woke up, I felt peachy. But then you walked in with a shot in hand and now I feel a bit panicky. May I ask why the heck you have a shot in your hand?" I smiled sweetly but on the inside, I wanted to run.

"It's to make the pain reside. You've been through a lot. I just thought… It would make you feel somewhat better." The man chuckled nervously. My black eyes turned to a slight glare but I still maintained my smile. Even if he was trying to be nice, I still disliked doctors.

"Ah, but may I state something? You say it will stop the pain, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, then. Isn't it kinda stupid that the metal pointer thingy in your hand is going to strike me and cause me more pain than what I already feel? So, in a sense, what's the whole point of taking a shot when it's just gonna hurt me more? I don't want it. Thanks anyways, I guess." I flicked my hand towards the door, motioning that he could leave now. He stared at me then nodded, reluctantly.

"Okay… If you feel the needs to have this shot, then call the nurse…" His steps began to fade as he walked out the door and into the hallway. I sighed, contently. However, my peace quickly changed when an old friend of mine walked in with meaning in his step.

"Hey, Mizuki. Why'd you scare that doctor away?" Jomei gave me a huge grin. I stared at him.

Even though I visited his house often to receive Teruo's belongings, Jomei rarely talked to me in the process. This would be our first real conversation since the last day I went to the academy which was about a year ago. He had his same old caramel brown hair and light ruby eyes. His clan's symbol was embedded on the back of his blue shirt. Jomei wore black shorts as he always did back in academy days. Again, I must say, he looked the same.

"Why are you here, Jomei?"

"Oh, I'm not welcomed to come see you anymore? That makes me extremely sad." He pouted but it was fake. He was the one that stopped the friendship. He shouldn't be sad at all.

"You know why I'm asking." I began to look out the window. If he wasn't going to tell me why he was here, I might as well make use out of this time.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Mizukage-Sensei sent me. I have to question you, Mizuki, on what happened a few weeks ago. With the Sora clan…" I flinched as memories floated into my mind.

"So, Mizuki, do you care to explain your side of the story? Mizukage-Sensei needs to know, pronto." I sighed and turned to look at him. My black eyes dropped to the floor as I tried to remember every detail. It came to me after a few minutes.

"It was a crescent moon." I grabbed my necklace by reflex. "All I remember is watching Teruo kill my parents and grandfather with his bare hands. He, then, came at me, telling me things that corrupted my mind, I think. He used his skills on me, Jomei. The skills I could have learned as a ninja and I could have protected my family, Jomei! I COULD'VE HELPED REVENGE THEM IF THEY'D LET ME BECOME A NINJA BACK THEN." I screamed out in frustration. Then I calmly looked at Jomei and stated, "Then I died." I finished and stared into Jomei's blood shot eyes. He seemed slightly confused. "What is it?"

"But you're alive." He pointed out. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Being alive and living are two different things. I'm alive, yes. But am I living? No. The night my family died and the night Teruo deceived me was the night I stopped living. I have nothing to live for now. I stayed in this village because I was sworn to stay a horrid housewife. Now, it's different. I might as well be dead."

He stood there for a few minutes, letting it soak in.

"Mizuki, I—"Jomei started but I cut him off.

"I'm leaving Mist." I stated calmly while beginning to stare back at the sky. When was the moon coming out? I heard Jomei breath heavily.

"Mizukage-Sensei won't like that much. You're the last remaining Sora—"

"I don't care. This place is a nightmare now. I'm going away." I simply glanced at Jomei as he continued to stare wide eyed.

"Don't be so haste, Mizuki…" Jomei held a look of surprise and grief. I knew my decision would make him sad. Even if we had not spoken in a year, I knew he still considered me to be apart of his life. However, I couldn't bear the thought of staying in Mist much longer. I wanted out.

"Jomei, I'm so sorry. But… I have to. I'll meet you again, I know. I'll become a missing Nin (or as close to one as I can become) and you'll be after me. And when that day comes, when you finally have me by my throat, kill me. Don't bring me back to suffer in this place. Kill me on the spot. But for now, I want to travel around the world. To find myself again. To know what it's like for other people—"

"You could figure that out here, Mizuki! Look around you! You have friends that want to help you!" Jomei was screaming for me to stay. I just sat there, letting all he said past through me and disappear. I could feel nothing of what he said.

"It won't be the same. I've known this place since I was a child. I know the people and the houses and the weather. I want something else in my life. I want… peace for a while. This place is murderous. I remember my brother's graduation test. It changed him. I just want… to be someone I'm not for a while. Is that too much to ask of you, Jomei?" I looked into his eyes, pleading for him to understand my side of it all. He stood there for a while before finally taking a step backwards.

"Okay… I'll let you have six months of this traveling… But I'll be after you as soon as those days are up, do you understand? Escape tonight. I'll give them a distraction. And Mizuki… Are you going to revenge your family? Please tell me you won't…"

I shook my head. "I can't promise anything. But I might look for Teruo. And ask him to explain why he did it all. And if we fight… Then so be it." Jomei looked at me again. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly. I knew I won against him. Yet, my pride for winning did not show. Actually, I had no pride after the battle with Teruo. I lost against him and my pride was stripped away. I was, in a sense, emotionless.

"Goodbye… Mizuki." Jomei opened the door and I leaned back on the fluffy white pillows. My eyes closed and peace washed over me.

"See you, Jomei." However, the door closed before he could hear my farewell. And I fell asleep before I could notice.

_**..::::::..**_

Escaping Mist was probably one of the easiest things by far in my life to do. No guards stopped me for I wore my brother's headband. They probably just thought I was going on a mission to die anyways. Didn't want to cause me more trouble than what I would be getting into. However, I did notice that the streets were unusually quiet besides the walking guards. I guess Jomei kept his word in being a distraction for me. I promised myself to tell him thanks on our last meeting.

I didn't have a plan on where to go next. I decided to walk through the forests instead of following the path. I could hide better in the trees if I saw someone who could blow my cover and take me back to the village.

Thinking over the other village I could live in, there's only one that appeals to me. The hidden village in the Leafs. I had been there when I was younger with my clan. We were invited to an annual festival that all the major clans went to. The scenery of the village captivated me and I'd wanted to go back since but my parents told me that we had cut ties with Leaf years ago. That just makes it more of a place for me to go. Who would expect me to go to a village that my clan cut ties to? That's like over kill and I'm pretty sure Mist knew I wasn't that stupid.

The only problem was finding my way there. It had been long ago since I went to Leaf. I had pretty much forgotten the way towards the village. Yet, I kept running through the trees, blindly. Even if I didn't know how to get to Leaf, I still had to get away from Mist's forests. I only had a few hours before they would travel through the forests to find me. So my legs continued on through the leaves and tree branches.

It would take all night just to get to the nearest village and I was willing to stay up for it. But I do admit I am a bit tired. When you train to be a housewife, running away isn't part of the job. However, the pain wasn't half as bad as it could have been. I could still move so until I couldn't, I would keep going. Sleeping wasn't an option.

_**..::::::..**_

"From Mist, eh? Why'd you come here?" The guards questioned me with curiosity. I was alone. It was probably the first time this small village had seen a girl Mist ninja come alone without her team mates or such. I had enough time to come up with a lie on the way to the gates.

"Mizukage-Sama wanted me to come to Leaf for the chunin exams. I have to give a report on how our teams are doing here and who becomes a chunin. I'm on my way to the place I'm staying at there now. Just have to go through here." I rehearsed to the guards with ease. They looked taken aback at my tone of voice. Robotic was the word to describe it. However, their eyes flickered to a smile. I'm guessing all Mist ninjas have that same robotic voice.

"You may come in but you have to report to the Hokage before doing anything." One of the guards with dark brown hair and a bandage on his nose replied with a small smile caressing his lips. I nodded in return. Then he moved to allow me to walk through.

While walking, I examined my surroundings. Houses were close together, homey in every way possible. Trash bags were outside of doors, waiting to be picked up. Little boys and girls played outside of the houses. One pig-tailed girl yelled out as I passed by, "Let's play ninja! I found my papa's shuriken!" My heart began to pound with a depressing sound. I had once, like the girl, taken my own father's ninja tools to play ninja with when I was younger. The memory lingered as I thought back on what happened when I was caught with the tools by my father.

_**..::::::..**_

"_Mizuki! Why do you have my tools!? You're too young to carry them around!" My father wailed out and snatched them out of my hands. His huge hands were close to my face and I was frightened. I began to cry on the spot. My father's hard brown eyes began to soften at the sight of his only daughter crying. His hands began to sooth and pet my hair. I looked up with wide, wet eyes._

"_I-It wasn't me that got the tools, Da-daddy! Teruo gave them to me!" My voice rang out, small and helpless. He chuckled down at me. His black hair shook a bit as he did so. I didn't understand why it was funny. "What's so funny, daddy?"_

"_Oh, Mizuki… Be honest, do you want to be a ninja?" He questioned with a slight smile on his pink lips. I nodded, vigorously._

"_It's my dream to be like you and grandma! To be strong and to help others in need!" My grin was now across my face and I began to laugh, happily. My father continued to look down at me, now with a frown._

"_Mizuki, not all ninjas protect. Some kill others for fun."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would they do that!? That's murder!" Then my father began to chuckle._

"_Exactly. It is murder." He looked down at me again. "Mizuki, promise me that you won't be like them. Promise me that you will protect others. And to not kill unless it is to protect. Promise?"_

"_I promise by the mother moon, daddy." My father picked me up and put me on his shoulders as we walked back towards the house. I shouted out at the top of my lungs, "THOSE NINJAS ARE STUPID. I HOPE THEY DIE." His laughter rang in my ears. I only wanted to hear that laughter. _

My father had no idea what was coming in the future. His own son would be that type of ninja that would be the death of him.

* * *

**:)**

**Again, sorry for it being rushed. I'll try to get better at making the scene longer. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this lovely addition. I'll probably change the title name.. i dont know if the one now suites me fancy. Tell me what you think I should change it to... Or should I keep it? And chunin... i saw two ways to spell it? could be chuunin or chunin. I have no idea which to spell it _ oh well. Okay, now I'm just going on about nothing. XD  
**

.::Sun-Drop-Candy::.


End file.
